Our Scars Still Bleed
by LokiHetfield
Summary: Akefia x OC one-shot. "Does it still hurt?" "It never stopped hurting."


**Our Scars Still Bleed**

**This is an Akefia X OC one-shot fic. -Lokitty**

"Does it still hurt?"

"It never stopped hurting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Akefia's POV*<strong>_

She looked at me with concern filling her beautiful green eyes. She carried the pain of her past along with the pain of mine. Two people from two different worlds, brought together by a wish on a star. She was alone at heart, and so was I. Our scars still bleed, our memories still torment us, our dreams still wake us screaming, but we are no longer alone.

She traced my scar lightly, trying to make the pain leave me, she wanted to protect me from the memories that would never leave.

"She won't hate you Akef, she won't judge you. You've been given a second chance," she kissed me lightly.

"So have you."

* * *

><p><em>They burned in front of my eyes, the fire ate them as if they were nothing. My home, my family, my Kul Elna…I ran, ran as far as I could but a solider caught me, he cut my face. I fought back, I killed him, and I ran again. My face burned from tears and blood. I was scared, alone, afraid…<em>

* * *

><p>I was only seven. The memories were only mine I thought, until one night when she dreamt them. She saw everything, she felt everything, and she didn't even know who I was. That night she had wished upon a star for help, for someone to keep her safe, for love. When she slept that night she dreamt of everything I went though, and woke up in my time. I found her first, a lost, pale girl with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. She wasn't from Egypt, from my time. She spoke broken Egyptian, but I helped her anyway. I was cold, cruel, the Thief King, but I felt the need, the desire to help her. I got her clothes and she told me tales of where she was from. My face was hidden for some time, but when she saw the scar she froze. She knew who I was, she had seen my past. I threated to leave her to die in the heat, and I rode off on my horse but I didn't stay away for long. Whoever she was, where ever she was from, we met for a reason, so I rode back. That night we went to the pharaoh's palace and stole the millennium ring. She never questioned me, or why I wanted it, because she knew, she understood.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Her POV*<strong>_

I wasn't a thief, I wasn't anything, but he kept me around. Even after what I told him, he stayed, in fact that made him stick around. We ran for a few nights before he saw the scar on my back. It ran from my neck to my shoulder, dark and horrid. He traced it lightly, with care, and asked what happened. That wasn't something I wanted to remember, but it felt wrong to not tell him.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, cold. I was tied to a bed, naked. I didn't know where I was, I didn't remember what happened but he came in and laughed. His face was covered, his voice muffled, but everything else was exposed…It hurt, it hurt so much. I tried to fight but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed a knife and sliced open my back, and kept going. I passed out, bleeding in more than one place. I woke up in a hospital, stitched up and scarred…forever…<em>

* * *

><p>He listened as I told him my story, he listened and comforted me. We were both scarred, bruised, battered, broken…But no longer alone. I spoke to very few since that happened, I didn't trust anybody. Not at school, not at work, or even in general. I was thirteen when it happened, I'm seventeen now. He worried about me, he cared about me, and he kissed me.<p>

We woke up back in my time the next day, he still had the ring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Akefia's POV*<strong>_

I didn't know where I was at first, but she taught me English and helped my fit in. I still speak broken English, but she still speaks broken Egyptian so in a way it works out. I've been here for a year now, with her for a year, but we still had the nightmares of the memories. It was always the fire, the burning and screaming for me, but for her it was both. The fire, and the rape. We didn't know how to make it stop, but as time went on we had them less and less. It had been a month since I had that dream, so when I woke up screaming it scared her. She was five months pregnant, with our daughter. I was worried she wouldn't like me because of my past, a thief and killer, what child wants that as a father?

"Akef, look at me, she won't care baby. You're her father, and you've changed," she held my close and put my hand on her stomach.

"It still hurts…the scar, she'll ask of the scar, and I won't lie. Not to her," I buried my face in her neck.

"She'll ask about mine and yours, and we'll tell her, and she won't judge, and we'll protect her. You tell me, you always tell me that this is our second chance, and we're going to make the most of it," she rubbed my back lightly.

"I swear I'll protect you and her, I'd die before I let something happen."

"I know," she kissed me, "Go back to sleep, please? You need rest."

"So do you," I pulled her down with me, gently, and held her close.

* * *

><p>Our daughter, our sweet, innocent daughter, looked up at me with her big five year old puppy dog eyes. She traced my scar lightly and a tear ran down her face. I didn't want to tell her, but she kept asking.<p>

"Does it still hurt daddy?"

"It never stopped hurting…"


End file.
